The Most Unlikely Place
by Tatara Rose
Summary: Swallowing his pride Hiei asks Kurama for help with something and it's after this that something wierd starts taking place within Hiei. Yaoi Hx? This fanfiction was written with the assistance of my friend and cowritter Storm Dewleaf. -Discontinued
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer- I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters used in this fic. Any other characters you can blame on me for creating...

A/N: By the way I am extremely bad at writing these ficcies, because I usually cause some major OOCness...But anyway I hope you all enjoy the ficcy so yeah please R&R.

**Chapter One: Help**

Kurama slowly stepped into his house closing the door behind him, he sighed and started climbing the stairs to his room, not bothering to call to his mother and let her know he was home, for at the moment, she was out of the state on a business trip, leaving him alone in the household, with money to but whatever he may need while she was gone. Smiling slightly as he entered his room, he placed his book bag on his desk then went over to his dresser, finding clothes to change into; he began unbuttoning the shirt to his school uniform.

"Fox..." Kurama jumped, turning to face the owner of that all too familiar voice.

"Good afternoon Hiei." Kurama began, walking over to the little fire demon sitting on his windowsill. "What brings you here?"

Hiei glanced up into emerald eyes then quickly turned away his eyes focused on the ground outside.

"Hn" Kurama laughed and sat down on the edge of his bed, his shirt still hanging open to reveal well toned muscles and silky smooth skin.

"Well you must have a reason for dropping in..." Kurama stated, he knew the fire demon too well to think that he came here because he wanted to, usually he would come to escape the rain or the snow and sometimes just to get away from the ningens when they decided to invade his private forest.

Hiei grunted again, the fox was right, he had come for a reason, but now he wasn't sure he could tell him why. He cursed himself under his breath, he had too much pride to do something like this, but if he didn't then he would never be able to accomplish what it was he wanted to do.

Swallowing his pride he turned to look at Kurama again, his eyes quickly falling to the ground as he spoke. "Fox, I..." He paused for a moment, growling at the thought of what he was about to do, "I need your assistance with something..."

Kurama looked at Hiei for a moment unsure of what to do, it wasn't like Hiei to ask for help, even if it was from him, normally the fire demon would just do everything on his own, it didn't matter if he knew he couldn't do it by himself. Kurama looked at Hiei, noting that he was now standing in front of the window, watching him with his deep crimson eyes.

Pushing a strand of red hair behind his ear, Kurama spoke, "What do you need my assistance for?" He looked up at the shorter demon, before continuing, "I do need to know what it is before I agree to help."

Hiei growled, he knew that Kurama was going to be like this, why had he even come here in the first place? He looked at the red-headed fox before him, then swallowing his pride once again began to answer him. "I need your help in retrieving something that was hidden from me..." He looked at Kurama making sure that the fox was paying close attention to him, "It is now in the possession of a man by the name of Legardored. If I am correct he's a very wealthy man, someone of power to the ningen society."

Kurama nodded, "Yes, he is. I've heard many tales about that man, they say that he became rich by somehow making the people he got close to donate money to him, after getting enough of it he bought out a corporation that was making a great deal of money, thus keeping his income steady." Kurama paused, "What is it he's taken from you?"

Hiei looked at the Fox before pushing the question aside and continuing, "From what I've heard he's been copying everything that Tarukane did."

"The man who had kidnapped Yukina?" Kurama questioned, already knowing the answer.

Hiei nodded, then continued once again, "which means that he's got a mansion in the middle of no where, he's got demons protecting him, stronger ones than Tarukane had had and he's also selling extremely valuable items on the black market..."

Kurama paused to think in the silence of the room, before questioning Hiei once again, "Hiei, what exactly has he taken from you?"

His question was followed be silence, before Hiei reached into his pocket pulling out a small envelope which he passed to Kurama. Kurama looked up to Hiei for approval before reaching into the envelope and pulling out a picture of what looked like a younger version of Hiei. His eyes widened in shock for a moment, but soon returned to normal as he scanned the picture for differences. The younger boy had the same ebon spikes as Hiei with the same white streak through it, only his hair was shorter that Hiei's was. The boy in the photo wasn't as muscular as Hiei, hell the boy didn't look like he had any muscle on him.

Slipping the photo back into the envelope he handed it to Hiei, who quickly shoved it back into his pocket. "Hiei, where did you get that picture?"

"I stole it from Koenma..." he looked up at Kurama, clearly noting the slightly scornful look on his face. "I saw the picture on his desk, he was probably going to send Yusuke and Kuwabara to go get him and I didn't want to have to repeat that stupid event all over again!"

Kurama watched the little fire demon in front of him, mildly shocked by his actions, "Hiei, who is this kid?"

Hiei hesitated before answering, "He's my little brother... I remember hearing that my father had impregnated my mother again, but I chose not to believe it, thinking it was just some demon wanting some attention, by making up stories about another forbidden child. But according to that photo I should have believed them..."

Kurama looked at Hiei then smiled, "I'll help you get him back...But only if you promise not to hide your identity from this one..."

Hiei looked up at Kurama his usual frown upon his lips, "It would be rather hard to hide that from him, he looks almost exactly like me."

Kurama laughed, "I guess your right..."

"Hn"

Yusuke stood in Koenma's office, his orange-haired chum standing next to him, both boys seeming to be getting rather impatient as the toddler searched through the papers on his desk attempting to find a picture that was apparently relevant to their next mission.

"Oh...Where could it have gone? I know I left it here..." He stated, rather upset by the whole ordeal. Sighing the god gave up and sat down at his desk, a glum look spread across his features.

"So..." Kuwabara began, before Yusuke cut in.

"Can't you just tell us what the mission is? I mean do you really have to give us that picture to explain it?" The spirit detective asked, amazingly managing to keep his temper in check.

"Well I guess I could...But that picture would have helped a lot..." He sighed again his eyes fixed upon his two rekai tantei before him. "Well th-"

"Hey! Where are Kurama and the shrimp?" Kuwabara asked looking around the room as if they'd suddenly appear out of no where.

"Well Kuwabara..." Koenma began in his annoying little voice, "I couldn't allow Hiei to know about this mission and since Hiei is more likely to notice Kurama gone rather than you two, I left him out of the loop as well, this way even if Hiei did suspect something he wouldn't be able to make Kurama tell him."

"Oh...Cool, we finally get to do a mission without those two interfering!" Kuwabara exclaimed, a proud smile on his face.

"What's so important about it that you couldn't tell Hiei?" Yusuke questioned the god in front of him, Kuwabara loosing his smile and joining Yusuke in staring at Koenma.

"Well it's a lot like the case with Yukina..." Koenma began slowly, Yusuke understanding a bit more while Kuwabara, being the dumb oaf he is, was still completely confused and even more so now that Yukina had been mentioned.

"What does this have to do with my beloved Yukina!" Kuwabara yelled staring at the god more intently.

"Shut up Kuwabara!" Yusuke said, pushing the taller boy behind him. "How is it like Yukina's case?"

"Well you remember what the video said about Hiei's relation to her, correct?" Yusuke nodded, ignoring the yelling coming from Kuwabara. "Well this case has exactly the same circumstances..." Koenma said, trying to figure out how he should say it, "The boy I want you to save has the same relation to Hiei as Yukina does, and is in a place with pretty much the same problem she had. You see He is being held captive by a man by the name of Legardored, someone I'm sure you know about, and Legardored is attempting to sell hiruseki stones on the black market, just as Tarukane had done. Legardored is also being protected by a group of demons, who are stronger than those who had protected Tarukane, excluding the Tuguro brothers' of course."

Yusuke nodded, a look of understanding crossing his features as he spoke again, "Where is Legardored hiding?"

Koenma sighed, "He's not hiding per say, but he does have a mansion rather close to where Tarukane's had been..."

"Alright..." Yusuke turned on his heels dragging Kuwabara towards the door.

"Oh and Yusuke, " The teen turned to face his boss, "Please don't let Hiei find out about this, if he knows he may end up killing everyone there, whether he needs to or not, for that boy will have a better understanding of Hiei's life than even myself or Kurama..."

Yusuke smiled at the god letting him know that everything would be alright, before dragging Kuwabara from the room and back to the ningenkai, which is where he decided that questioning Yusuke by use of force was a good idea. Grabbing to collar of his shirt and lifting him a few inches from the ground the taller boy spoke, a demanding tone in his voice as he yelled his question, "Urameshi, what did Koenma mean Hiei and Yukina's relation!"

Yusuke grabbed hold of Kuwabara's wrist forcing the teen to put him back on the ground, "Well if you had watched the whole video about Yukina's case you would understand, but since you didn't I think you deserve to be kept in the dark. Besides maybe you'll find out after we rescue that little brat."

A/N: Well that's all for chapter one. I hope you all enjoyed it. If you have any opinions on how bad my OOCness was let me know cause it could be like majorly helpful when it comes to writing later chapter or other stories. Anywho if you want me to continue with another chapter please Review, I need at least 5 before I post the next chapter. has low standards for her ficcys

P.S. The OOCness may get worse in later chapters because of what I'm planning on doing in this ficcy so yeah. But right now I need the OOCness to go away as much as possible...So if you saw like any flaws in the attitudes lemme know okies?


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer- I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters used in this fic. Any other characters you can blame on me for creating...

A/N: By the way I am extremely bad at writing these ficcies, because I usually cause some major OOCness...But anyway I hope you all enjoy the ficcy so yeah please R&R.

**Chapter Two: First Impressions**

Yusuke and Kuwabara casually walked into the mansion, expecting to be charged by a mob of demons, but as they continued further into the mansion nothing broke the eerie silence around them._ 'It's too quiet...' _Yusuke thought to himself quickly turning a corner. "Where is everyone? I see cameras, but there aren't any demons attacking us..."

Kuwabara paused to think, then replied "Maybe they're all in one big room waiting for us to get there, 'cause they know that they can't beat us one at a time!" He smiled proud of his answer.

"That's possible, but why not just send all the demons after us at once, instead of letting us get further inside the mansion?" Kuwabara frowned at this new information, Yusuke was right, there was no reasonable explanation for this and the silence in the household was uncanny.

"What if someone got here first? Maybe they got to the room with the mob of demons and were killed, and then Legardored thought that those were the spirit detectives that were sent after him." Kuwabara stated, thinking that would make some of this a little clearer.

"Well whatever happened here wasn't a good thing. I think we should hurry up and find out what happened and rescue that kid..." Yusuke said, before taking off at a high speed down the hall, Kuwabara trailing behind him.

Twenty minutes later Kuwabara stood leaning against a door panting, Yusuke standing beside him bent over with his hands resting on his knees. They had been in every room in that mansion except for the one behind the door Kuwabara was leaning on.

Kuwabara stood up straight his eyes fixed on Yusuke, "C'mon Urameshi this is the only room we haven't been in! He's bound to be in here." Yusuke nodded standing up and walking over to Kuwabara.

Both rekai tantei stood before the door, glancing at each other before charging through the big mahogany doors, both boys stopped dead at the sight before them. On the floor lay the dismembered bodies of about fifty demons; whose blood decorated both the floors and the walls, as well as some spattered spots on the high ceiling above their heads.

"Wha-what the... hell happened here...?" Yusuke questioned, walking further into the room.

"I dunno... But whatever it was it sure wasn't pleasant for these guys..." Kuwabara stated, before noticing the intact body of a rather handsome blond in one of the corners of the room. "Urameshi look! There's still someone alive!"

Yusuke turned and spotted the man Kuwabara was pointing to, quickly running over to him he checked to make sure that Kuwabara's assumption had been correct, apparently it had been. Lifting the upper half of the man's body from the ground he attempted to wake him up, eventually getting annoyed and slapping him across the face, Yusuke smirked when the man's eyes bolted open and he sat up frantically looking around the room.

"Hey man, what happened here?" Yusuke questioned causing him to jump and face them, his yellow eyes wide with fright.

"Wh-where are they!" He yelled at them, quickly backing away, "Where did those demons go!"

"Demons?" Yusuke paused, _'Hiei and Kurama!' _"Hey dude could you tell me what these demons looked like?"

The man stared at him for a long time, as if trying to figure out if he could trust the two teenage boys before him. Sighing he replied, "One of them had long fiery red hair and calculating green eyes...The other had black spikey hair and was rather short..."

Yusuke smirked, "I knew it... Hey dude...What's your name?"

"L-Legardored..." He stuttered, backing away slightly when the looks on both boys' faces changed.

Yusuke sat on the bus beside Kuwabara, both boys watching as the trees slowly thinned and turned into a long stretch of highway leading into the city. Yusuke sighed, he had hoped this would have been easy, but now he had to tell Koenma that someone had beaten them to Legardored's mansion and from the description the man had given them it was most likely Hiei and Kurama. Then after that Koenma would make them go check on the two demons' and hopefully manage to get the kid away from them and back to Koenma, who would then return the boy to the makai. _'Oh well better get it over with...' _

His eyes flickered open for a second, revealing nothing more that a dark blurry shape around him, slowly opening his eyes he watched as the room around became clearer, exposing an unfamiliar room to his groggy mind. _'Where am I?'_ He questioned himself, sitting up on the comfy bed beneath him; he slowly looked around the room. The bed he was sitting on was stationed in the middle of the room against the back wall, deep red satin sheets flowing neatly off either side of it. To his right was a bedside table, stationed on top of it was an alarm clock, a lamp and a book that was titled 'Herbology', continuing along that wall he soon found that the wall adjacent from him had an open window on it, black curtains swaying in the cool night breeze, giving him a view of the large tree outside it. His eyes landed on the wall across from him, this wall was rather plain adorning only as bookshelf that was littered with books and a door that had light seeping through the small space between it and the floor. He turned to the right side of the room and noticed a closet door and nothing else. Turning to the right side of the wall that the bed was on he saw a desk with a book bag and a few papers neatly piled upon it.

His eyes darted back to the door, the sound of footsteps and people talking drawing nearer every second, he glanced around the room frantically finding a place to hide, not finding one he quickly lied down, hoping that who ever it was would think he was sleeping.

He heard a soft click and then a small creak as the door opened the voices growing louder now that there was nothing drowning them out, once inside the room the door was closed behind them, the two voices stopping their chatter as they approached the bed. He could feel their eyes on him and it unnerved him to think that the people above him could be perverted freaks that only wanted his body. He tensed slightly when he felt the satin sheets slipping off his bare chest, the sheets stopping once his chest and abdomen were showing, why was it he hadn't noticed that he was undressed?

Soft fingers caressed his cheek before slowly running along his chest until they rested upon a bandage covering his abdomen. He could feel the bandages slowly being removed and, fearing the worst, prepared himself for a fight, but that hands never went any lower than his abdomen as they lightly pressed upon a wound across it, a small sigh escaping the man's lips before he spoke. "Hiei, pass me that herb please..."

A grunt could be heard as a response before the sound of someone crossing the room reached his ears. What was going on?

Hiei did as he was told, returning to Kurama's side with the herb in hand; he watched intently as Kurama squeezed the herb, letting small drops of liquid land on the cut across his brothers abdomen, before rebinding the wound.

It was then that he noticed his brother's breathing pattern; the boy was pretending to be asleep. Nudging Kurama he connected a mental link letting him know; Kurama nodded in understanding then with Hiei pretended to leave the room, using their stealth to make it seem as if they had left.

He heard the two stand up and head towards the door, followed by the familiar creak then the click of the door closing behind them. He lied there for a bit longer, making sure that they were no longer in the room before opening his eyes.

"Eep!" A small squeal of surprise escaped his lips when he opened his crimson eyes only to find a pair of green orbs staring down at him.

Kurama laughed slightly before kneeling down beside the bed, "I see you're finally awake..." The fox stated simply, paying close attention to the frightened boy. "Hiei and I didn't expect you to wake up until tomorrow afternoon... But it seems that you're a little stronger than we thought you were." He smiled, staring in the crimson eyes of the boy.

"Wh-who are you?" He questioned, his eyes still fixed on the friendly looking red-head in front of him, he had been fooled by appearances once, he wasn't about to let it happen again.

"My name is Kurama...And my companion's name is Hiei." It was then that he noticed the other boy standing in the room, he gasped when he noticed how similar the two of them were. "Might I ask your name?"

"Z-Zeichi..." He stuttered his eyes still focused on the older version of himself, "Your the forbidden child I was told about...The one everyone says is supposedly my brother, right?" Hiei nodded, his gaze still locked with that of Zeichi's, "Everyone says that you're a ruthless killer...Is that true as well?" This time Zeichi dropped his gaze.

"Hn..." Was all that Hiei said.

Kurama laughed, "Translation; it means he was once a ruthless killer now he is working for the spirit world helping a rekai tantei by the name of Yusuke." Kurama smiled down at the boy in front of him. "Are you hungry?"

Zeichi hesitated, and then nodded his head, the pain in his stomach revealing itself to him now.

"Alright then, I'll go make you something to eat, Hiei will stay and keep you company, won't you?" Kurama laughed at the grunt he got in response leaving behind the unhappy demon to talk to his new found brother.

Silence took over the room once Kurama had left neither fire koorime wanting to be the first one to speak. _'Thanks a lot Kurama! What am I supposed to say to him! Stupid Fox leaving me to figure everything out on my own!' _Hiei growled, startling the youth on the bed. _'Oh great now I've scared him...' _ Sighing in defeat Hiei sat down leaning against the wall his arms resting on the knees that were drawn tightly up to his chest.

"Hiei... I was told that you have a sister...do you?" Hiei nodded in response, "Well then that means she's my sister too... Do you know where she is?" Again Hiei nodded, Zeichi's eyes lit up, "Would I be able to meet her?"

This time Hiei shook his head, "If she knew that she had two brothers and that you were one of them, she'd find out about me and I don't want that to happen."

"Why not?" Zeichi looked at him, "If it was my sister I would have told her already!"

Hiei sighed, "I do not want her knowing that her brother is a criminal..." Hiei stated coolly, his expression never changing.

"I see...So then why doesn't it matter that I know?" He glanced down at the sheet covering his body, his hands balling up into tight fists.

"If it was at all possible to keep it a secret from you then I would have, but as you can see I look too much like you to keep that hidden." Zeichi looked up at him, then smiled.

"Yeah I guess that's true...So you and Kurama rescued me?" Hiei nodded again, "Why?"

"Just because I seem like a heartless bastard doesn't mean that I don't care about certain people!" Hiei snapped, making Zeichi jump from the sudden change in his voice.

Hiei stood up and walked over to the door, glancing over his shoulder towards Zeichi; he quickly opened the door and left the room.

A/N: Ok that's chapter two, hope you enjoyed...Again if there is any problem with my attitudes let me know...and um please review!

P.S. Don't hate me for my crappy description of Kurama's bedroom, I'm bad at describing rooms... XP


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer- I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters used in this fic. Any other characters you can blame on me for creating...

A/N: By the way I am extremely bad at writing these ficcies, because I usually cause some major OOCness...But anyway I hope you all enjoy the ficcy so yeah please R&R.

**Chapter Three: Discord**

"Yusuke! Kuwabara!" Koenma's voice rang out angrily before the boys even entered fully. Both of them winced. "Get in here!"

"Yeah, yeah, keep your diapers on!" scowled Yusuke, hands in his pockets as he slouched slightly.

A vein twitched in Koenma's forehead. "It appears you did not get to the boy in time."

"Yeah, well, somehow Hiei already found out about it," the spirit detective muttered offhandedly.

"Go straight to Kurama's house immediately!" shrieked the toddler. "And don't mess it up this time!"

Kurama smiled turning to the small fire demon behind him, "Hiei?" He said questioningly, watching as he glanced towards him, Crimson orbs meeting emerald green eyes.

"What!" He asked, the smile on the kitsune's face calming him slightly. It had been a good three hours since Hiei had stepped into the room housing Zeichi and he was still acting rather grouchy.

"Can you bring this Into Zeichi?" Kurama questioned holding out the small plate of food towards him, Hiei grunted in reply taking the plate from Kurama and heading towards the kitsune's bedroom.

Opening the door he silently stepped inside, swiftly making his way over to the bed, "Here..." Hiei cringed as the smaller boy jumped, the sudden harsh voice scaring him, Zeichi looking up his crimson eyes, meeting with the Hiei's darker ones.

"Hiei..." He smiled somewhat sadly before continuing, "I'm sorry..."

The older man scoffed, "For what exactly?" He questioned eyeing the boy, the solemn look on his face not suiting his angel like features.

"Well, what I said earlier upset you, so I thought I'd apologize...I mean it's not every day you get to meet your older

Brother, right?"

Hiei looked down at the boy, unable to stop the small smile that made its way onto him lips, "No...I guessnot..."

Kurama started back towards his room to check on Zeichi when a pounding on the door stopped him. "Kurama! Let us in!"

The fox sighed at Yusuke's loud voice and opened the door. "Really, Yusuke, I do have a doorbell," he frowned slightly.

"Where's Hiei?" asked Yusuke bluntly.

"Why?"

"You're not stupid and we both know it, so don't play dumb. Where's the kid, too?" Yusuke's brown eyes showed that he was in no mood to argue.

"Must we discuss this now, Yusuke?" Kurama asked softly.

"Yes, we must discuss this now, or else Koenma - "

" Koenma is no concern of mine, detective," interrupted Hiei's cold voice. "Leave."

Yusuke scowled. "No. I may not like being at Koenma's beck and call, but I still have a job to do."

"Yeah! So give us the kid, shrimp!"

Hiei gave Kuwabara a look of scorn. "This concerns you even less, you buffoon, so just stay out of it."

Kuwabara snarled and charged forward, intending to take a swing at Hiei.

Hiei dodged easily, ending up standing in front of Yusuke as Kuwabara lost his balance and crashed to the ground. "I will not repeat myself, detective. This is no longer your case. Now leave." He stepped aside as Kuwabara charged him again from behind, glancing at the larger boy in disgust.

"Grr...Stand still and fight me, shorty!"

"Knock it off!" Yusuke hit Kuwabara over the head. "C'mon, we gotta go report to Koenma," he gritted out.

Zeichi sat quietly, listening to the commotion outside the room, the plate of food Hiei had brought him, now sitting atop the bedside table. His keen ears could pick up the sound of two voices he didn't recognize along with his brothers cold harsh voice; sighing he wondered why his luck had finally started changing, for as long as he could remember he had always been a slave to someone or another, not really living, but instead being a tool something that had no life or mind of it's own, something that had to be controlled by someone to work. But all that had changed and as he sat here on the comfy bed he knew belonged to Kurama, he wondered if this was only a small reprieve from the life he had been living, just a small break before everything started going downhill again, this time at a faster pace.

Sighing he listened as the door was opened and closed again, the two unfamiliar voices going silent as a quiet talking reached his ears, this time he knew who both voices belonged to, but as sleep pulled at his consciousness, the voices faded away into nothing, the world around him disappearing.

Before Kurama could blink, Hiei was back in the fox's room. He stopped in the doorway when he noticed Zeichi was****asleep. After a moment's hesitation, he stood by the side of the bed and watched him.

Kurama appeared in the doorway shortly after, hiding his surprise at the look of what was almost...tenderness...in Hiei's gaze.

"I would appreciate if you didn't stare at my back, fox," growled Hiei. "It's unnerving."

Kurama hid a smile. "My apologies."

Botan sighed as Yusuke relayed the news to her in his house after he decided not to go back to Koenma directly. "Yusuke, you know you have to go back and convince Hiei to bring the boy to Koenm - "

"Aw, you know as well as I do that he won't listen to me!" snapped Yusuke. "And I refuse, anyway. That infant can go speak to Hiei himself! Huh. I have dinner with Keiko tonight anyway..."

"Like that's ever kept you from a case," Botan muttered, earning a glare from the spirit detective.

Hiei glanced up as Kurama left the room, leaving him in the room alone with Zeichi, glancing down at the sleeping boy Hiei couldn't help but smile, the resemblance between them was uncanny, but the boy still managed to maintain a look of innocence and purity, quite unlike himself who was, quite often, referred to as evil incarnate. But at the moment all those things that made him that way to people seemed to be fading from him as he stared down at the young demon in the bed.

Smiling he sat down, his fingers running through his brother's hair as he watched him sleep. He seemed so peaceful to be lost amongst his dreams, the rest of the world seeming to be nothing more but a distant land in a far away realm. Removing his fingers from the boy's hair, he lightly caressed the boy's soft cheek, jumping slightly when the boy mumbled something incoherent and leaned into his touch. Hiei attempted to stifle a yawn as he peered at the boy, through his, now, drooping eyelids. Yawning again the older fire demon lied down , his eyes closing as he drifted off to sleep, unconsciously pulling the smaller boy into his arms.

Some hours later Kurama realized he hadn't seen or heard a thing from Hiei, and went to check on him and the boy. His eyes widened slightly, seeing Hiei curled up next to his brother, then smiled at the cute picture.

Keiko smiled at Yusuke in delight when he actually showed up on time for dinner. "I'm so glad you don't have to go on any missions tonight," she exclaimed.

Yusuke smirked. "Yeah, I blew off the brat when he told me I wasn't done, beca - "

"Yusuke! You're supposed to tell me when you go on missions, not ignore your job completely!"

"What are you angry at me for!" he yelled. "I thought you hated it when I have to cancel our plans because of the stupid job! You don't even know what this one's about!"

"I know that you need to start being more responsible! Honestly Yusuke!"

The detective groaned in frustration. "Ugh! You are so damn confusing! Would you rather I ignore you instead! It's certainly starting to look more appeali - "

-SMACK-

Yusuke muttered under his breath and rubbed his stinging cheek. "You go right back to Koenma and finish your mission," fumed the furious girl.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer- I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters used in this fic. Any other characters you can blame on me for creating...

A/N: By the way…From chapter three onward I have an accomplice writing these…She's also on this site her name being Storm Dewleaf…I believe she said something about this being her first Yu Yu hakusho fanfic so be nice to us okay?

Chapter Four: Long Awaited Truths

Zeichi groaned snuggling more into the warmth that surrounded him, his eyes shut tight, not wanting to wake up just yet. He sighed letting out a content breath, his mind roaming over the evens of the previous day. A low growling sound came from his stomach, telling him that it was time to find Kurama, but when he tried to roll over so that he could get out of the bed; he found that it was rather difficult. Opening his eyes for the fist time, the only thing he managed to see being nothing but darkness, but as his other senses kicked in, such as touch, he noticed that the darkness had a cottony feel to it. Squirming slightly he was able to free himself enough to  
see that his captor was none other than Hiei, eyes widening slightly he just stared at the peaceful look on his brothers once angry face.

He stared at him for a while longer, his crimson eyes soon roaming over Hiei's lips, a blush slowly finding its way onto his cheeks when Hiei's arms pulled them closer together. Calming himself, he placed his hands upon Hiei's solid chest, pushing away from him until the demon started muttering something, his mind slowly waking. Zeichi's eyes widened slightly when Hiei's tired crimson eyes met his shocked ones.

Hiei stared down at the smaller boy in his arms, quickly letting go when the position they were in registered in his waking mind. Swiftly getting up from where he was laying, he made his way over to the window, taking one last glance at his younger brother before jumping off the windowsill and taking off down the street.

-----

Hiei stared off into the distance, his eyes closed and his mind racing, he had been trying to pull himself together ever since he had woken up to find his brother in his arms. He remembered falling asleep beside the boy, but not taking the boy into his arms, he gazed around him, his eyes not really taking in the sight of the forest surrounding him, or the small lake that flowed on the ground below. Saying Hiei had never held someone in his arms like that before would be a lie, it was true that he had held someone like that, but that person had been his lover, not a boy who he knew so little about.

Sighing he pulled his mind away from those thoughts, reveling in the memories of his past relationship with the only person he could truly call a friend. Smiling slightly he jumped down from the tree he had been sitting in, deciding that he wanted to go for a walk, maybe even stop by Genkai's temple to see his sister. He laughed at the thought.

-----

Kurama headed upstairs with a tray of food, setting it on the table next to the bed. "Good morning, Zeichi," he greeted politely. "Hiei has already left, I see." Zeichi nodded, not speaking. Kurama thought the boy seemed distracted by something, but didn't press for   
information.

-----

Yukina glanced up and smiled sweetly when she noticed Hiei lounging almost sulkily in a tree. "Hello, Hiei," she greeted. "Kazuma was here yesterday and mentioned something about another mission. Why are you here by yourself?" she asked, assuming that Hiei and Kurama  
would be working with the other two as usual.

"Hn. They're no longer on a mission." He was still trying to figure out what had possessed him to actually speak to her today instead of just checking on her unnoticed, like he usually did., Like he had planned.

-----

Kurama had checked on Zeichi's wounds after breakfast, and was now sitting on the couch with a book, keeping his ears attuned in case the boy needed something. He glanced up as Hiei entered the room - through the door.

"Afternoon, Hiei. Why didn't you come through the bedroom window this time?"

"Hn."

Kurama translated that "hn" as "just because; who cares". "If you're hungry help yourself to whatever you'd like from the kitchen," he said, returning to the pages of his book.

"How's Zeichi doing?"

The fox glanced up yet again, this time with a slight quirk of an eyebrow. "He's doing fine. You can check up on him yourself if you wish."

Hiei went to Kurama's bedroom in a flash, not letting his presence in the slightly open doorway be known.

Or so he thought.

"Are you going to come in, or just stand in the door?"

"Hn."

Growling at the fact the younger boy had seen him; Hiei reluctantly entered the room, leaning against the now closed door, his eyes never leaving the form of his little brother. The boy looked up at him for a moment before smiling warmly, which in turn, sparked a burning sensation in Hiei's cheeks, one that he wasn't familiar with.

"So do you always take off like that?" Zeichi asked sitting up the blankets falling to reveal the bandages wrapped around his abdomen.

"..." Zeichi frowned at his silence.

Giving Hiei a rather annoyed look he spoke again, "Kurama's a nice guy..." He paused noticing a slight glimmer in his brother's eye after mentioning the name, "Are you two an item?"

"The older teen scoffed a small smirk presenting itself, "No. Just..." He paused trying to think of a better word for friend, "acquaintances..." He watched as Zeichi's features twisted in  
confusion. "Me and Kurama have been working together for quite a while...I'll admit that there was something between us at one time, but it isn't present anymore..." Hiei stated, not exactly knowing why he had told the little demon about their past relationship.

"I see..." The boy perked up again, the smile gracing his lips once again.

_There...That is the expression he is meant to wear..._ Hiei thought to himself holding back the smile that wished to take over his lips. All the while wondering what it was about this boy that made his so...Dare he say it?...Happy?

"Just so you know, Zeichi, if he's told you such a personal thing like our past relationship, I do believe Hiei trusts you quite a bit, which is unusual for him even despite being your brother."

Hiei growled under his breath. Dammit fox, do you deliberately show up when I'd rather you not? he hissed into a mental thought he threw at Kurama telepathically.

Kurama merely smiled, unfazed, and even slightly amused at the feelings of confusion and slight happiness he picked up from Hiei during the brief mental exchange. "It's been a while since I checked your wounds, Zeichi; how are you feeling?"

The smallest demon smiled at him. "Fine, thank you."

I'd like to spend some time with my brother now, if you don't mind. Hiei's tone towards Kurama was softer this time, if only very slightly. Kurama nodded and exited.

"Hiei?" Zeichi's voice was softer than usual.

"What?"

"Tell me about our sister."

Hiei's crimson eyes flickered towards Zeichi in surprise. "Well..." The request had caught him a little off guard. "Her name is Yukina. She...there's no resemblance between her and I...us...other than our eyes, which are pretty much the same color." He gazed at his brother for a moment. "You are nearly identical to me in looks, but you have some of her personality."

Zeichi tilted his head slightly, an action that Hiei thought made him look incredibly cute combined with the curiosity in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"You, like her, are kinder and more innocent than I."

Zeichi smiled sweetly. "I think you're kind, Hiei, even if you don't show it that much."  
Hiei was fighting back a blush when he heard the doorbell. "Be back soon," he mumbled, and took off, glad for an excuse to leave the room for a moment.

"Why, hello, Shizuru," said Kurama as he opened the door. "What brings you here?"

Shizuru exhaled to the side so the smoke from her cigarette wouldn't blow in Kurama's face. "I dragged my little brother down here to get some more information on this mission he and Yusuke are supposed to be on." She jerked her head towards the sulking Kuwabara behind her. "Keiko and Yusuke should be here soon."

Kurama sweat dropped. "Ah...I see. This case has been canceled, actually..."

Shizuru looked skeptical. "Uh huh. From what I hear, Koenma insists they return with some fire demon in the same position Yukina was, but Hiei won't let them. Don't sound canceled to me."

-----

Again the sound of unfamiliar voices reached the boys ears, his head turning towards the door, curious about the feminine voice that was floating through it, the muffled words making no sense to him. His curiosity getting the better of him he creped towards the door, opening it enough to peer into the next room with one crimson eye, his ears picking up their conversation now that the door was no longer between them.

"Ah...I see. This case has been canceled, actually..." Kurama said to the woman in front of him, a small smile gracing his lips while Hiei stood slightly behind him scowling.

"Uh huh. From what I hear, Koenma insists they return with some fire demon in the same position Yukina was, but Hiei won't let them. Don't sound canceled to me."

_Fire demon? Could she possibly be talking about me? _Zeichi questioned himself, his eyes still fixed on the scene before him, as Kurama reluctantly let them enter the household, his gaze  
landing on the door for an instant, making Zeichi close it slightly, but not completely.

Before he got the front door shut completely, the sound of yelling made Kurama look back out. "Keiko, let go of my shirt!" yelled Yusuke. Keiko was dragging him down the sidewalk, obviously upset with him.

"I will not! You will go right into that house and do what Koenma has told you to do."

"Are you kidding!" the detective screeched. "Hiei and Kurama are both strong enough to kill me! Koenma's just a paper-pusher! You can see who I'd be more willing to listen to!"

Keiko snorted. "Really, Yusuke..." She smiled sweetly when she noticed Kurama standing at the door. "Hello,

Kurama!" she greeted brightly, which contrasted with the determined glint in her eyes. Kurama gave a slightly forced smile. "Hello, Keiko. I suppose you're here to gather information about Yusuke's assignment-"

"Actually, I'm here to make sure he completes his assignment."

"I'm afraid that won't be necess - "

"Won't be possible," interrupted Hiei, starting to get angry. "There is no longer any case. Leave. All four of you," he added, his gaze sweeping over Shizuru and Kuwabara.

"You are not who Yusuke reports to," replied Keiko sweetly.

-----

Zeichi watched as the four new people in the living room argued with Kurama and Hiei, Kurama trying to reason with them while Hiei was yelling threats whenever he got a chance to speak. It seemed unfair to him, He had only just met Hiei and Hiei had only just recently found out he had a brother, but all these people wanted to do was take him away to go see some one named Koenma, the guy who had started all this in the first place. Cursing the man, but also thanking him at the same time he surveyed the scene once again, only to jump back when an orange haired oaf collided with the door, upon missing Hiei. Sitting on his rear on the floor, startled and unsure of what to do he suddenly found himself face to face with the man, who was staring at him with an expression much like his own.

-----

"Yahhh! There's an even smaller shorty in here!" yelled Kuwabara.

Shizuru was by the door quickly at her brother's yell, but not as quickly as Hiei, who swiftly moved in front of his own brother. "Hey, Kazuma's right," said Shizuru in surprise. "Who're you, kid?"

Zeichi, suddenly feeling just a little shy, clutched at the back of Hiei's cloak. Hiei scowled at Kuwabara. "I would appreciate it if you would not scare my brother," he hissed.

"Your...brother?" blinked Kuwabara.

Shizuru rolled her eyes. "Yeah, bro, it's kinda obvious. I mean, just look at the hair, for one thing."

Kurama was right behind them, followed by Yusuke, and Keiko peering around the detective. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd rather you all leave now," began Kurama.

"A'right, Hiei, hand him over!" yelled Yusuke. "Stop interfering with my mission!"

Hiei's lip curled in contempt. "I think not, detective. Zeichi will stay with me."

Kuwabara (still sitting on the floor) was mulling something over. "Hey!" he exclaimed suddenly. "Koenma said that the kid we were supposed to bring back has the same relation to Hiei that Yukina does! So that means my beloved is...is..." He paled. "Argh! When we get married I'm going to be related to shorty!"

While Shizuru rolled her eyes at Kuwabara, Zeichi blinked at the strange human. "Hiei? What does he mean by when he marries Yukina?"

Zeichi stared at his brother awaiting an answer, but never receiving one, so instead he turned his attention back to the people in the room, his main priority being to get away from the orange-haired human that was slowly approaching him, despite Hiei's growling. Letting go of Hiei's cloak, Zeichi crawled backwards slightly; the orange-haired teen's eyes still on him, making him feel uncomfortable

"C'mon Hiei, hand over the kid already!" Yusuke cried, growing agitated, "I want to hurry this ting up so that me and Keiko can get back to dinner!" He stated watching as the demon's crimson eyes landed on him a loud growl escaping the demon.

Kuwabara noting that Hiei had been distracted, along with Kurama, grasped the opportunity and tackled the child that had been slowly backing away from him, Zeichi let out a loud yelp, as Kuwabara lunged at him, quickly turning and frantically trying to get away, only to find himself  
face down in the carpet a moment later, the heavy human on his back, causing him to cringe as the wound on his stomach tore open and began bleeding once again. Struggling against his captor Zeichi called to Hiei, the heavy human quickly pulling Zeichi away from the two demons who were now glaring daggers at him. Yusuke on the other hand gave the boy a thumbs up, watching the boy underneath Kuwabara struggling to escape, but getting no where.

Before anyone noticed his movement, Hiei had his katana against Kuwabara's throat. "Release my brother," he said in a low, deadly voice.

Kuwabara scoffed. "Nice try, Hiei. You're not allowed to kill humans."

"Think I care about that?" he hissed, pressing the blade against Kuwabara's skin. "Koenma can rot in hell. I will not let you harm or take from me those I love."

Kuwabara held his ground.

"You're bluffing." Faint uncertainty, however, flickered in his eyes.

"Kuwabara, get off of Zeichi." Kurama's tone left no room for argument. "Hiei is not bluffing." Hiei maintained his cold, calm exterior, but inside he was nearly panicking. He could smell the blood, and no doubt Kurama could as well. That thought was confirmed with Kurama's next words. "The boy is still injured. At least allow me to treat him before anyone makes any decisions."

Kuwabara hesitated, then got to his feet. Zeichi clenched his fists, trying not to cry out with pain. Hiei moved to pick him up, but Kurama stopped him and checked the wounds. Keiko gasped as she saw the blood. "Kuwabara! You didn't have to be so rough!"

"Hey, I didn't know the shrimp - er, the smaller shrimp - was injured!" defended Kuwabara.

Kurama allowed Hiei to carefully pick up Zeichi and take him to the bed. "The rest of you go downstairs," Kurama ordered quietly, and began tending to the wound properly. Hiei stood by anxiously, stroking Zeichi's hair while the boy's eyes began fluttering shut, feeling drowsy.

Kurama finished and smiled at Hiei. "He'll be fine. He just needs some rest."

"Hn."

"I take it you want to stay up here with him."

Hiei's eyes narrowed. "Of course. I trust you will be able to convince them to leave us alone."

Kurama smiled faintly. "I'll try..." He left the room, and Hiei gazed at Zeichi's sleeping face.

Hiei stared down at Zeichi, the younger boy's angelic features relaxed as if he were sleeping peacefully. _Good..._ He thought _At least that dumb oaf didn't make it into his dreams..._ He frowned, thinking about how much that Orange-haired human had scared his little brother. _If that dumb oaf so much as touches him again, I'll make sure he looses his head! _He looked down at his brother's sleeping face; the sight calming him slightly, as he slowly stopped stroking his hair, his hand rubbing his cheek before his fingertips ghosted past his lips. Pulling his hand away, Hiei's eyes stayed fixed upon the boy's lips, a million ideas running through his head at once, until finally they all ceased leaving only one.

Shifting positions on the mattress, Hiei cupped the boy's cheek in his hand, his breathing quickening as the idea in his head kept urging him on, slowly but surely Hiei leaned in closer, stopping just before their lips touched, swallowing the lump in his throat, he closed the rest of the gap, placing his lips softly against Zeichi's. Pulling away slightly Hiei looked at the sleeping boy, his face still seeming as peaceful as ever. Excitement coursing through him, he leaned in again, this time putting more force behind the kiss, closing his eyes at the feeling of Zeichi's perfect, soft lips against his, he didn't understand all the feelings that washed over him, when his lips were touching Zeichi's, but he did understand that this was something he wanted, no matter how perverted it may seem to others.

He pulled away, his crimson eyes opening to find a lighter pair staring up at him. Zeichi had woken up, now what was he supposed to do? Panicking slightly, the older male quickly got up, leaving through the always open window, and disappearing into the night.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer- I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters used in this fic. Any other characters you can blame on me for creating...

C.A./N: (Hehe, instead of Author's Notes today, you get Co-Author's Notes! Muahahaha...XD) Yeppers, Storm Dewleaf here! I get to do the uploading today. Hehe, there's a nice little Kurama description in here that made me go "kawaii!" and "...hot!" at the same time. I have fun writing any Kurama part. I talk a lot when I'm happy, can ya tell? Heheh.

Mm...I was supposed to say something else...um...Oh yeah! (ding) You must **review**, or no more chapters! (evil laughter) And trust me, you'll wanna read the next few chapters... So **review**! Pwease? (chibi eyes)

Teehee, see how I bolded the word **review **every time to catch your attention? (ish proud of herself) Yeah, I'm not (that) crazy...(shifty eyes)

**Chapter 5**

When Kurama had convinced the others to at least wait until Zeichi was fully healed before any permanent decisions were made, he went upstairs to check on both fire demons. He looked around, noticing there was only one occupant in the room. "Where did Hiei go?"

Zeichi gave him a troubled look. "He...left."

"Left? Whatever for?" Zeichi shook his head, not trusting himself to speak and still very confused. Kurama sat on the edge of the bed. "Well then...I need to check on your wound again. I'm sure Hiei will be back soon, he always is."

Hiei stared at nothing, sitting in a tree in a secluded area near the temple. Zeichi probably hated him now...probably thought he was some sort of...The fire demon sighed.

"As protective as you seem of the kid, I'm surprised you even leave the house."

Hiei glanced down; Shizuru was leaning against the trunk of his tree with her cigarette. "Hn. What are you doing here?"

"Kazuma wanted to come visit Yukina, and I didn't want him up here alone in case you were here." She took another drag and glanced at him. "He's an idiot, but I don't want my little brother hurt." The woman closed her eyes. "That's why I was the first to agree to Kurama's proposal. I understand what you're going through. Why you're fighting so hard to keep Zeichi with you." She opened her eyes just barely, remembering something. "When it's the only family you have left, you'd die for them..."

"Hn.." _But you don't understand at all. Not everything_, he thought to himself.

* * *

Zeichi looked up as Kurama walked into the room, bringing with him a tray of food, he sat on the edge of the bed handing the tray over to Zeichi. Zeichi stared at it for a while then slowly he began to eat, wondering why the kitsune was still in the room. Looking up from his meal he decided whether or not it would be a good idea to question him, "Kurama-chan..." Zeichi began, slightly hesitant "Why are -" 

The red-head cut him off. "It isn't like Hiei to stay out for so long...He should have been back here hours ago." The fox turned to face the small fire demon on the bed, "Do you know anything about why he hasn't returned?"

Zeichi shook his head, turning back to his food as a burning sensation reached his cheeks. He had lied, he knew exactly why Hiei wasn't here and why he wouldn't be coming back, it was because of - He shook his head again, trying to rid himself of those thoughts, but his efforts proved useless as they invaded his mind yet again. The fire demon's heart began to pound as he thought about how the older male's lips had felt against his; they were soft, something he hadn't expected from someone like Hiei, someone so ruthless - no ruthless wasn't a word that should be used when describing him. Hiei was stubborn, but he was kind, and from what Zeichi could perceive, afraid...But what he was afraid of, Zeichi could not figure out.

* * *

Later in the night, Kurama was sitting up reading in the living room when Hiei opened the window and came in quietly. The fox looked up, glancing at him. "Where did you get to? And for so long. That's not like you." 

"Hn."

The fire demon sat on the couch, and Kurama frowned. Something was off. Hiei seemed...distracted. "What is wrong, Hiei?"

"Hn."

Kurama marked his place and set the book down, moving over to sit next to his friend. "Tell me why you left earlier. Zeichi won't tell me. He said he didn't know why, but I could see he was lying."

Zeichi lay on the floor of the bedroom he was in, his side aching as he made his way towards the door to try and get Kurama's attention. But upon reaching the door, he was able to hear two people talking, or at least one of them was talking while the other seemed to be avoiding everything he was asked with a simple grunt. 'Hiei' was the first though that came to the pained boy's mind, as he listened to the one sided conversation.

"Where did you get to? And for so long. That's not like you."

"Hn." _'It's really him!_' The younger boy thought a smile appearing on his lips. _'Now if only I could reach the door..._' He flinched as a sharp pain shot up his side _'Stupid oaf! He had to make things worse didn't he!'_

"What is wrong Hiei?"

"Hn."

"Tell me why you left earlier." At those words Zeichi froze. He was staring at the door, his crimson eyes wide as he listened to the rest of the fox's words. "Zeichi won't tell me. He said he didn't know why, but I could see he was lying."

"No..." Zeichi let his hands fall to his sides no longer bothering to hold himself up. "If Hiei tells Kurama..." He shook his head not wanting to allow himself those thoughts, right now he had to concentrate on getting the redhead's attention.

Pushing himself back up he urged himself towards the door, pulling himself up just enough to be standing on his feet as he opened the door. "Kurama-chan..." Zeichi began, staggering out the door slightly "My side hurts..." Zeichi smiled at him slightly before his eyes closed and he fell forward.

Not a single thought had time to cross Hiei's mind before he moved across the room to catch his brother. Kurama, too, crossed the room quickly, immediately checking the wound. "Dammit fox, what the hell's wrong?" Hiei's voice was sharp with worry.

Kurama felt the boy's forehead and frowned. "That's a fever heat...Kuwabara must have done more damage than I originally thought..." he murmured, half to himself.

"Well is he going to be alright?" He dropped his voice to a growling whisper. "I swear, fox, if he dies you are going to join him, and quickly."

Kurama smiled patiently. "It's not life-threatening, Hiei. Just calm down."

The fire demon's eye twitched. _Calm down? Zeichi is sick and he tells me to calm down?_

* * *

Zeichi opened his eyes, darkness greeting him until it slowly faded away into the blurry image of a bedroom that he had become familiar with in the past few days. Turning his head to the side he noticed someone kneeling at the side of the bed, their head resting on their arms that were currently crossed on the edge of the bed. Squinting his eyes as he attempted to see more clearly, he smiled finally realizing that the sleeping figure was none other than his brother Hiei. _You came back_... He thought to himself reaching out a hand to caress his face, he pulled back suddenly when Hiei looked straight at him, worry evident in his features. 

"Zeichi! Are you alright!" The older of the two brothers quickly reached a hand out to him, resting it against his forehead and sighing. "Good, it seems the fever has gone down slightly...That stupid buffoon! If I ever get my hands on him I'll - "

"Hiei...Why did you leave?" Hiei stared at the boy, shocked slightly by the question; he cursed as he felt a small burning sensation in his cheeks. "I want you around, Hiei, please don't leave again..."

Hiei sighed, running his fingers through Zeichi's hair "I won't..."

"Good..." The smaller boy smiled again before falling back into unconsciousness. Hiei allowed a small smile to grace his lips before he leaned in to kiss the sleeping boy's slightly parted lips.

"Hm...that certainly would explain things."

Hiei jerked back and looked up at the doorway in shock. "Kurama! What are you doing in here!"

"Checking on Zeichi, of course. How's his fever?"

"Gone..."

"That's good." Both were silent for a moment before Kurama spoke again. "Care to tell me now?"

"...What is there to tell, fox?"

"Why you were kissing your brother."

Hiei bristled. "What should it matter if he's my brother!"

"It doesn't," said Kurama calmly, causing Hiei to be slightly taken aback and even shocked.

* * *

A week or so later, Zeichi was feeling much better and had been extremely restless. The boy had been spending more and more time in the living room than in bed, curled up on the couch next to Hiei, fascinated by the television. He was starting to show interest in the different aspects of different humans, and would excitedly point out things to Hiei about the different shows; always completely unperturbed by the constant "hn"s received in reply. 

"Come in," called Kurama when the doorbell rang. It was a rare day when there was nothing that needed to be done, the windows were open, and the fox was sprawled rather uncharacteristically in his chair with his eyes closed, enjoying the breeze.

When the door opened to reveal Kuwabara and Yusuke, Zeichi immediately hid behind his brother. Hiei growled low in his throat, the only thing stopping him from jumping the buffoon right then was the smaller fire demon latched firmly onto the back of his cloak. "What are you doing here?" he snarled. "Zeichi is not fully healed yet."

Yusuke held up his hands placatingly. "Take it easy, man. Me an' Keiko are going to the movies, Kuwabara talked Yukina into comin', and we came over to see if the kid felt better enough to come too, figured he might be getting tired of bein' cooped up in here."

"All you care about is getting your mission done," spat Hiei. "What makes you think I would believe that?"

"It was Keiko's idea," Yusuke lied quickly.

"You can at least see if the kid wants to go," put in Kuwabara.

Hiei growled, still staring at the two reikai tantei in the doorway, not bothering to listen to Kuwabara, but then a small tug on his cloak caught his attention. Turning his head to face his younger brother, all anger he had previously felt was washed away.

"What is it Zeichi?" Hiei asked, his soft tone of voice startling Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"I want to go to the movie..." Zeichi replied quietly, "I don't like being stuck inside the house all the time...Can we please go?"

Hiei stared at Zeichi for a while before answering. "Sure..." Hiei stated, unable to go against his brother in any way.

"I thought he would have argued with him..." Kuwabara mumbled to Yusuke, who was watching the fire demon intently. _Something's wrong_... Yusuke thought to himself, _Kuwabara's right, Hiei would normally have argued with him... _Yusuke then turned to Kurama just in time to see the kitsune chuckle at the scene before him. _Ok something is definitely up with them..._

Hiei scowled to himself. "But on second thought, we're only going if Kurama comes too." Just in case they try something, I want all the help I can get.

"...We?" asked Kuwabara dumbly. "Only the kid was invited, shrimp."

Hiei eyed him coldly. "If you really thought I would let my brother go anywhere with you alone, you're even dumber than you look."

While Kuwabara bristled, Kurama nodded his head in affirmation. "I'd be glad to go."

"Well alright then, let's get going!" said Yusuke impatiently.


	6. Chapter six

Disclaimer- I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters used in this fic. Any other characters you can blame on me for creating...

A/N: Hello again! I hope you guys didn't forget about us so soon...Anyway I hope you all remember the threat from the last chapter about the **reviews...** Cause, and trust me on this one, you're going to **want** to read the next few chapters.

Chapter Six

Zeichi slipped his hand in Hiei's as the group entered the movie theater. The smaller fire demon was almost giving himself whiplash, looking around at everyone and everything. The crowds were starting to make him nervous, and he pressed closer to Hiei.

Yusuke was grumbling as he headed towards the concession stand after being directed by Keiko to get everyone's snacks and drinks, but Kuwabara was only too happy to go with him at Yukina's request. Zeichi dragged Hiei after them, not knowing what was available (and not knowing what half of the stuff was).

"Yaaaahhhhh!" Zeichi had been watching a huge, strange object with interest that a man was putting a lot of strange roundish yellow things in. All of a sudden the things had exploded with a horrible popping sound, and the boy clung to Hiei in fear, face buried against his older brother's front as he shuddered. Kuwabara and Yusuke burst into laughter, until the girls frowned reprovingly at them.

Hiei fought back a blush and hesitantly put his arms around Zeichi comfortingly. Zeichi calmed down somewhat when he felt his brother's arms wrap around him, he had found this to be the safest spot within these past few days and he loved the fact that Hiei was always glad to offer it to him...Well most of the time at least. Sighing contently he nuzzled further into Hiei's chest wrapping his arms loosely around the older demons waist, easily forgetting that they weren't at the fox's house safe from prying eyes. Hiei just stared down at Zeichi barely able to keep the bright blush on his face to a minimal pinkish tinge.

Crowded as it was, several people doubtlessly saw them. Those with the more innocent minds smiled and thought, how sweet. Others were thinking that they were awfully close for brothers (which it was obvious they were, of course, by their looks). Hiei didn't care.

Yusuke was starting to stare a little. _Yeaaah...something is definitely goin'_ on here...

Zeichi breathed in taking in Hiei's scent one last time before looking up at the older demon, only to stare into Hiei's darker crimson orbs. Zeichi smiled at Hiei, his eyes saying 'thank you' something that Hiei wasn't accustomed to saying, but the older demon just smiled at Zeichi and nodded.

"Anytime..." He whispered quietly making sure that Yusuke and Kuwabara couldn't hear what he was saying.

Moments later the demon looked towards the human, his gaze locking with that of Yusuke's as his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why are you staring, Detective?"

Yusuke, who would normally laugh it off and insist he wasn't, or get angry at the accusation, just narrowed his eyes slightly in return and didn't answer. He turned and walked to Keiko's side. "C'mon everybody, we gotta find some good seats before the movie starts."

Hiei glared at Yusuke's back, but didn't press the matter. He even smiled (though very, very faintly; only Kurama noticed) when Zeichi took his hand and pulled him after the others.

Everyone found their seats...eventually. Kuwabara wanted a seat near the middle, but Hiei stated in a calm, dangerous tone that they would sit in the back row; he wasn't about to sit somewhere that someone could come up from behind. Keiko provided the pre-movie entertainment by slapping Yusuke when he made a comment about a rather scantily clad woman sitting a few rows away.

Somehow, Hiei wasn't exactly sure how or even when, Zeichi ended up sitting in his lap during the horror movie, face buried against him and arms wrapped around him tighter than they were after the popcorn machine. Hiei didn't hesitate to hold him this time, or to murmur comforts in his ear occasionally.

"Aww...isn't that so sweet that Hiei cares about his brother enough to let down his tough guy mask?" murmured Keiko to Yusuke quietly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah...sweet," he replied absently.

Kurama, seeing Yusuke's suspicious glance from down the row, leaned over to murmur to Hiei. "I believe Yusuke suspects something..."

Hiei looked up at Kurama, running his fingers through Zeichi's hair to continue comforting him, "I already know that Fox..." Hiei stated in a low growl.

Hiei's attention was suddenly brought back to Zeichi when the younger boy screamed rather loudly, causing the orange haired teen that was a seat away from them to jump and stare at them. Hiei sighed, wrapping his arms tighter around Zeichi and bringing his head down to whisper comforting words into the youngers ear. After a while though it appeared that the younger of the two fire demons wasn't going to calm down that easily, so after making sure that no one was watching them anymore, Hiei quickly pressed his lips against Zeichi's in a chaste kiss, smiling at the boy when he suddenly stared up at him tears of fright in the corner of his eyes.

"Do you want to go outside until the movie is over?" Hiei whispered. Zeichi nodded quickly. Hiei told Kurama telepathically where they were going, and the fox nodded in acknowledgment.

Once outside the theater, Hiei sat on a low stone wall that bordered an ornamental garden. Zeichi sat next to him and leaned his head on Hiei's shoulder. "Hiei?" he mumbled.

"What?"

"Why do you keep kissing me?"

Hiei's breath stopped, and he almost felt cold. Sure, Zeichi had said that he didn't want Hiei to leave him again, but_...What if he thought the first time was just a fluke, but now he's starting to think it's too strange? What if he starts to hate me?  
_

"Hiei? You're not...answering me…" The older of the brothers remained silent, not knowing what to say and in a constant state of worry. "Hiei? Why won't you answer me?"

Hiei stiffened, slightly his eyes staring off into the distance until a small clicking sound reached his ears, turning to face the younger boy Hiei was shocked to see tears falling from his cheeks and turning into tear gems before hitting the stone beneath them.

"Zeichi...I..." Hiei fumbled, attempting to find the right thing to say, but not finding it. "Zeich-" His eyes widened to the size of saucers when the younger boy flung himself into his arms, lips pressed firmly against Hiei's, tears still falling from his cheeks.

"Please tell me you kiss me for a reason Hiei..." Zeichi said quietly dropping his head to stare at the ground.

Hiei smiled slightly, cupping Zeichi's cheek in his hand and turning the boy to face him, "I do have a reason, Zeichi..." Hiei began, leaning in towards the boy, so that his lips brushed up against Zeichi's as he spoke, "I kiss you because to me, you are more than just a brother..." after those words had been said he closed the gap between them pulling Zeichi into a loving kiss.

"Huh. And here I was thinking that you were so protective because he's the only family you have aside from Yukina."

_Dammit..._ Hiei had completely forgotten that Shizuru was supposed to pick up everyone but him, Kurama, and Zeichi. The fire demons jerked apart, Zeichi staring at Shizuru with slight fear and Hiei giving her a death glare.

The woman was leaning against her Tahoe, cigarette in hand as usual. "This is certainly unexpected."

"What is, sis?"

Shizuru glanced at her brother, who had just come out with the others; the movie was over. "Hm?... nothing, Kazuma. You guys ready to go?"

When the others had left, Hiei, Zeichi, and Kurama started walking back to Kurama's house.

-----

The next morning, Kurama looked Zeichi over thoughtfully. "Hm...I do believe we need to go shopping."

"What for, fox?" asked Hiei.

"It's not exactly easy on the water bill to keep washing the same outfit over and over again," pointed out Kurama. "And even your clothes are too big for him. He needs new ones."

Hiei blinked and looked at his brother. "What's wrong with the ones he's wearing now?"

"They're still bloodstained, for one thing. Really we should have gone shopping before we went to the movies yesterday, but fortunately humans don't pay much attention."

"Kurama, I don't think anything's wrong with the bloodstains," said Zeichi softly. "Or I could even wear Hiei's clothes, if I had a belt..."

"No. You'll be much more comfortable in clothes your own size," said Kurama firmly. "It's easier to move around. We're going shopping."

Both Hiei and Zeichi sighed.

-----

Kurama had a good eye, and was quick to pick out clothes that usually fit the first time Zeichi tried them on, which cut down on a lot of time that otherwise would have been wasted by clothes that didn't fit.

They had barely started when they heard a voice calling their names. Zeichi hid behind Hiei (who growled in annoyance under his breath when he recognized the voice), seeing Yusuke coming up grumbling behind Keiko, who had called out and was waving to them.

"Hello Kurama!" greeted the girl cheerfully when she walked up to them, Yusuke scowling. "What are you doing here?"

"Zeichi needed new clothes...And you?" His smile was somewhat forced; irritation was practically radiating from Hiei, and Kurama hoped the fire demon wouldn't cause a scene.

"Same reason, actually. Yusuke tears up so many clothes fighting," she smiled.

Kurama held his smile, even though the fire demon behind him was muttering something in makai about how he was going to rip the girls tongue out if she said anything else. He laughed, "Well then, we'll let you get back to your shopping..." The fox stated before starting to walk past them.

"Why don't you come with us? I mean we're both shopping for clothes right?" Keiko questioned him.

Kurama sighed, knowing that if he didn't accept the invitation Keiko would come up with some reason why he had to "Sure why not..."

You must really want to die, snarled Hiei into his head.

It won't be that bad, sighed Kurama, knowing Hiei would be reading his thoughts for an answer. Hiei just growled at him...

...And was still growling when they finally left the store. The poor fire demon's nerves were frazzled to no end; apparently, Keiko liked to talk constantly while shopping, and Yusuke seemed to deliberately pick arguments with her on top of that.

Zeichi shared a slightly mischievous smile with Kurama as Hiei led the way out of the store grumpily. Hiei had paid practically no attention whatsoever to what his brother was choosing for his new outfits, and Zeichi was already scheming to surprise the elder demon when they got home.

-----

Once they had reached the house, Kurama had left telling them that he needed to go to the store to pick up some groceries. Sighing somewhat as he flopped down on the fox's bed Hiei began to massage his temples, attempting to forget about the annoying girl he had been forced to spend most his day with.

"Hiei..." Zeichi began, the younger's voice bringing a smile to his face, "What do you think?"

Hiei opened his eyes and looked at the boy, reeling back in shock and what he saw, a burning sensation arising in his cheeks as his mind started to wander off into inappropriate thoughts. The smaller boy was wearing a black mesh top that molded to his lean figure ending a bit short of the black jeans that clung to his hips, easily exposing a line of pale flesh. The fire demon licked his lips his eyes continuing down his form his eyes watching as Zeichi swayed his hips, causing chains on his pants to come together, creating a soft metallic cling.

Zeichi smirked at his brother expression, happy that he could get the older demon to stare in complete shock. Walking over to Hiei, he couldn't help but notice as the older male licked his lips, his eyes focused on his swaying hips as he inched closer his buckled boots thudding quietly on the floor as he continued.

Zeichi smirked again as he slowly crawled across the bed, his almost knee high boots coming to rest on either side of Hiei's hips as he straddled the older demon, waiting for a reply.

Hiei took a moment to try and catch his breath. "So that's what you chose, huh?" he croaked out.

"Mmm-hmm." The affirmation was slightly drawn out, and Hiei shivered lightly as the boy ran a finger gently down Hiei's throat and to his collarbone. Zeichi pressed his lips to Hiei's. "You like it?" he murmured.

"Hn..."

Translation: Hell yeah. Hiei returned Zeichi's second kiss immediately, wrapping his arms around the slender waist.

Zeichi smiled when he felt his brothers arms wrap around his waist, bringing with them a sense of security and belonging. He giggled slightly when he felt Hiei's tongue brush up against his lips seeking access into his mouth, the younger of the two brothers letting it slip past his lips as he began to massage it with his own, the two brothers eventually parting for air.

Zeichi stared down into Hiei's crimson eyes, their shade slightly darker than his own, he watched as the demon slowly lifted his head, beginning to place light kisses along the boys neck until finally returning to his lips and greeting him with another heated kiss.

"Hiei!" the boy gasped, as he felt the older demons hand begin to wander to a sensitive spot between his legs.

"...Okay, you're certainly better enough to be moved to the guest room now." Hiei and Zeichi gasped and broke apart, looking over at the slightly bemused Kurama standing in the doorway. "Your wound is almost better anyway. It's really none of my business what the two of you do," continued the fox, "but...not in my room, please."

Zeichi reddened and started trying to stammer out an explanation or an excuse, while Hiei started yelling into Kurama's head. Dammit fox, you're the one who always puts such a big deal on politeness, did it ever occur to you to knock!

The fox just laughed ignoring the question as he smiled down at the blushing and stammering Zeichi. "There's no need to explain...Just don't do it in my room..." Kurama laughed as the smaller demon turned a slightly brighter shade of red, "Well I came to tell you two that dinner is ready..." The fox stated before turning and leaving the room

Zeichi sighed with relief when Kurama left the room. Hiei chuckled lightly and pulled him into a gentle hug. "I suppose we should get in there before Kurama comes back to check up on us," he murmured. Zeichi smiled in response and kissed Hiei on the cheek, causing the older brother to blush faintly.


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer- I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters used in this fic. Any other characters you can blame on me for creating...

Tis Storm here to upload again!

(YYH gang look at each other fearfully and back away slowly)

(pouts) Ya'd think I like to be mean to the characters sometimes or something...(shrugs) Anyway, **IMPORTANT NOTICE! **This story is going to be **moved** to a different account. See Tara's or my profiles for the link to the new one.

Oh yeah - Lemon Alert! Hehe. But, sadly, it had to be cut out and moved to my Geocities site. Don't want this story to get reported for not complying with standards, now, do we! (forced smile) (muttered grumblings through the smile)

Note: Geocities PageBuilder isn't letting me save the pages. I will try to have the lemon up later today (since it's a bit past one thirty on the morning of July 3 as I post this) or tomorrow. If you would like to be notified by email, PM, or review reply when it's finally posted on Geocities, just say so in your review and one of us will do so when it's up.

Anyway...later on in here are some certain outfit descriptions that will have Hiei and Kurama fans drooling or fainting or something...I know my mind waswandering in all the wrong directions just writing Kurama's. XD I've got a fanart of it in the works, and will post that both on Gaia (in two or three different places, no less...journal, Art Arena, and guild...) and on Geocities. His outfit is based on stuff I found on Hot Topic's website, 'cause I'd just been there for the very first time the day of or the day beforewe wrote this chapter, and...yeah. Hot Topic rules. :P

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Zeichi shifted slightly, his sleeping mind finally awakening, he opened his eyes his brothers sleeping face meeting his eyes. Smiling he shifted again, loosening the fire demons hold on him so that it was easier to move around. _He looks so cute when he's sleeping_ Zeichi thought, a slight blush giving his cheeks a pinkish tinge.

Smiling again the younger of the two fire demons leaned in to kiss Hiei, pressing his lips lightly against the older one, only to be suddenly rolled underneath him a mischievous glint in the fire demons eyes as he licked his lips.

"Hello?" In the living room, Kurama answered the phone as it rang. "Oh, hi...Well, I don't mind, but I don't know if they've ever even been to one...Sure, I'll ask them right now, just a minute."

He set the phone down and went to the guest room. He knocked lightly and pushed the unlatched door open. "Hiei? Zeichi?"

Hiei had been trailing kisses down Zeichi's chest, and jerked his head up at Kurama's voice, eyes narrowed. _Dammit, fox..._ he growled in Kurama's head.

_Don't get angry with me, I knocked. You're the one who left the door unlatched,_ replied Kurama calmly. "Shizuru is on the phone. She wondered if you and Zeichi have ever been to a sushi bar."

"No, and we don't want to," snapped the fire demon.

"What's a sushi bar?" asked Zeichi, and Hiei inwardly groaned. His little brother's curiosity was going to be the death of him, he just knew it...

Kurama smiled and proceeded to explain, Zeichi listening with interest.

The younger fire demon's eyes lit up immediately as Kurama finished explaining, the expression on his face making it quite clear that he wanted to go, which in turn, led to Hiei becoming slightly irritated again even if he couldn't help smiling when his brother was like this.

"Hiei?" The younger began turning to his older brother, who only nodded in reply, "Really?" He asked, his voice sounding more than hopeful.

"Hn..."

"Thank you Hiei!" the smaller one yelled as he turned to hug Hiei, successful in making him fall backwards on the mattress.

Kurama simply laughed and left the room to tell the news to Shizuru. Hiei watched as his younger brother jumped from the bed, immediately rummaging through his new batch of clothes, only to slip on a light pair of snug fitting jeans and a slightly tighter silvery blue t-shirt that exposed the creamy white skin of his stomach. Hiei on the other hand, just slipped into his normal clothing, katana ready beneath his cape if the reikai tantei decided to try something.

Zeichi tugged at Hiei's hand all the way into the living room, excited. "Are we joining them somewhere or are they picking us up?" asked the younger, grinning.

Kurama smiled. "Shizuru is picking us up; it's a new place and I don't know where it is."

Hiei leaned against the wall, not speaking. While this was usual, Zeichi felt something was off. "Hiei?"

"Hn?"

"If...you don't want to go, we don't have to..."

Hiei's eyes softened. Zeichi was looking up at him with concern, eyes slightly widened in the way that gave him a look of innocence, naivety, and cuteness that Hiei loved. "It's fine. I don't mind."

Zeichi's features melted into a smile as he hugged Hiei. Kurama couldn't hide a smile of his own as Hiei returned the embrace.

When Shizuru arrived, Hiei insisted Zeichi sit with him, in the very last row of seats. Kuwabara sat up front with Shizuru, so Kurama sat next to Yusuke in the middle row. Zeichi, unused to seatbelts, squirmed constantly trying to get comfortable. When they got to the sushi bar, he practically shot out of the seat and into Hiei, making a face. "Cars are evil," he declared with his nose scrunched up. "Especially those strap thingies."

Hiei smiled faintly and jumped out of the car - only to have Zeichi land on his back. The smaller fire demon giggled, his arms around Hiei's neck from behind and his legs around Hiei's waist. "What are you doing?"

Zeichi smirked. "I needed help getting out," he said innocently.

"...No you didn't." Kurama hid a small laugh behind his hand, while Yusuke and Kuwabara gave them odd looks. _Are you gonna get off?_

_Dun wanna,_ Zeichi whined playfully.

_You're gonna hafta,_ Hiei whined back. Zeichi giggled, knowing that Hiei had chosen to use his telepathy so the others couldn't witness the fact that he threw pride to the winds just to joke with his little brother. _Really, Zei, we can't go in like this. You're going to have to get off._

_Aww...o-kaaaay..._ Zeichi smiled. _I love you, Hiei._

The smile wavered uncertainly. _Hiei?_

_...Love you too._

Zeichi smiled hugely, eyes shining. He jumped down, and everyone went in.

Someone was waiting for them.

Actually, multiple someones. Koenma, Botan, Genkai, Yukina, and Keiko were already there. Upon seeing Koenma, Hiei snarled and pulled Zeichi close to him. "Huh? Hiei? What's going on?" asked Zeichi.

Koenma, in his teenage form, stepped forward. "Zeichi. It's nice to meet you. I'm Koenma."

Zeichi's eyes widened, and he clung to Hiei in fear. "What do you want?" he asked in a small voice.

"You need to come back to Reikai with us."

"I think not," growled Hiei.

"Hiei, you _must_ allow this." Koenma's face was stern. "There is someone in Makai who is after Zeichi. This is for his protection."

"Bullshit. You're just concerned about what might happen to Ningenkai if anyone came here looking for someone. I can take care of my brother just fine," Hiei sneered.

"You cannot look after him all the time. He needs to come with me."

"I think we need to take this outside," broke in Genkai, seeing that Hiei was about ready to make a scene.

"Good idea," muttered Botan.

Hiei glowered but didn't argue. "...So are we not gonna eat here after all?" asked Kuwabara as everyone went outside.

Shizuru rolled her eyes at him. "Look, why don't we just all go back to Kurama's place so we don't have to stand around out here?"

No one disagreed, so they all agreed to meet back at Kurama's house after Koenma made sure that Hiei promised both he and Zeichi _would_ be there, and having Kurama promise to make sure they held to that.

Zeichi was quiet on the way back, not complaining about the seatbelt or shifting around even a little. Hiei glanced over at him constantly, worried.

Once back at Kurama's house the younger of the two fire demons stayed close to Hiei, sitting in his lap when they were all forced to be seated in Kurama's living room. Hiei, being in protective mode, held his brother tightly, growling and shooting anyone who looked at them a death glare

Zeichi on the other hand held Hiei loosely, as he hid his pale face in the fire demon's toned chest. In truth Zeichi trusted Hiei a great deal, as much as one who loves you can maybe even more, but now he was worried, a demon was looking for him and he didn't know why, for all he knew the demon could be looking to do exactly what the ningen had used him for before. _What am I thinking! Hiei's Here for me now...He'll protect me no matter what pacifier mouth says! I know he will!_ This calmed him somewhat, but another burst of uncertainty was just round the corner, waiting for him to turn.

Zeichi looked up when Kurama entered the room again carrying a tray filled with tea for everyone there. He knew this was going to be a long discussion, everyone did truthfully. Shuddering he buried his face deeper into Hiei's chest, his arms wrapping around him tightly, as he tried to steady his shaking figure. This was bound to turn out to be bad news, for both demons.

Koenma leaned forward slightly, his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped under his chin. "Look, I can't go into detail here. All you need to know is that there is a demon, a powerful one, who is after both of you. Hiei, I know you can take care of yourself, but Zeichi is younger and not as strong, and you cannot guarantee that you can be ready to protect him 24-7."

"Yes I can," snarled Hiei. "You are not going to take away my brother!"

Kurama, the one who had known Hiei the longest, was the only one to pick up on the note of near panic in the fire demon's voice. "Koenma, is it really necessary? Hiei cares about Zeichi greatly, and I'm here as well to look after him - "

"I know exactly how much Hiei cares for him," interrupted Koenma. "I've been keeping a close eye on things." The stern look in his eyes made Hiei and Kurama come close to paling slightly; he really did know exactly how much Hiei cared.

Shizuru was on the couch with her arms folded across her chest. "Look, that doesn't matter. What does matter is that you're underestimating Hiei and Kurama. They can take care of the kid just fine for now, you don't need to separate them."

Hiei tightened his hold on Zeichi, his eyes fixed on Koenma, daring him to try and take his brother away from him, his stare only faltered when Zeichi shifted in his arms, the little fire demon's face now buried in the space between Hiei's neck and shoulder. Hiei's eyes widened slightly when he felt his neck becoming damp, the tear gems not getting a chance to form.

_Zeichi..._ Hiei began establishing a mental link between Zeichi and himself.

_Hiei...I'm sorry!_ The younger one cried, his tears falling faster now. _I'm nothing but a burden to you and Kurama! All I've done since I've been here is cause problems for you two_!

Hiei was shocked at this, completely unsure of what to say for a moment. _Zeichi...Listen to me. You are not a burden to me you are a blessing..._ He heard His brother choke back another sob.

_That's not true..._

Hiei growled, getting slightly frustrated with him now. _If it wasn't true I wouldn't be wasting my breath trying to protect you!_ The older demon snapped, cursing when he noticed the younger one jump slightly at the angered words.

_I know Hiei...I'm sorry..._ Zeichi stated, beginning to listen to the conversation the others were having, just in time to hear Yusuke say something about a night club and needing to relax.

Zeichi sat up slightly. "What's a night club?"

Hiei groaned inwardly. _...What's that human saying again, about curiosity killing something? _he asked Kurama rhetorically with a sigh.

"Koenma, we're really not going to get anywhere with this tonight," said Botan quietly.

"I suppose you're right...I need to get back anyway," sighed the toddler. "Hiei, Zeichi, this conversation is _not_ over." With that, he and Botan left. Genkai excused herself as well, leaving the boys and Shizuru.

"No one ever answered me," said Zeichi when everyone had settled back into their spots. "What's a night club?"

Yusuke smirked and started explaining. "So how bout it?"

"No," said Hiei flatly.

"...Hiei..."

"No."

"Pleeease?"

"No."

Zeichi pouted.

"...No."

A hint of the puppy-eyes was added.

"N...no..."

The puppy-eyes look was increased in strength. "Pleeeeease, Hieeeeeiii?"

Hiei closed his eyes. "...Hn..." Translation: Fine.

"Awesome! Thanks, Hiei!"

Later that night Zeichi had just finished changing into the outfit that Hiei had seen him in the other day and was now staring at the fire demon who was still wearing his normal clothing. Hiei was staring at Zeichi as well, only for a different reason then the Younger one.

"Hiei..." Zeichi began walking over to the older demon.

"What?" Hiei questioned licking his lips slightly.

"We need to find you different clothes..." Zeichi stated simply looking him up and done. Hiei just stared at him blankly, contemplating the advantages to arguing with him before deciding it was probably useless.

"Hn..."

Zeichi simply smirked and started looking through some clothes quickly pulling out a pair of slightly baggy black jeans, a leather jacket and a pair of leather gloves. "Put them on..." He ordered still going through the piles of clothing.

Hiei didn't complain and did as his brother said, only just managing to finish putting it on before Zeichi came over to him and wrapped four belts around his waist holding up the jeans, a smaller one on each wrist and one around the demons throat, before replacing his normal headband with a black one that he tied at the back letting the excess fall down to his shoulders.

"Hmm..." Zeichi looked Hiei over again for a second before pulling open the leather jacket making sure he wasn't wearing a shirt underneath it "There!" He exclaimed happy with the outfit.

Hiei glanced at himself in the mirror. "Hn...It's alright, I suppose." Zeichi just smiled, able to tell that Hiei liked it.

"Are both of you ready?"

Both fire demons turned at the sound of Kurama's voice, and both couldn't stop their eyes from widening slightly - the usually elegant and classy Kurama looked like he had just walked out of a punk store. Drawstring pants with straps and glow-in-the-dark trim hugged his slender waist before flaring out as they went down. A tight black tank top had the words, "I do very bad things," in white with "and I do them very well" underneath in blood red. Each wrist sported black wristbands with white glow-in-the-dark stars, while black fencenet gloves went halfway up his bare arms. Black side-buckle combat boots went all the way up to his knees, though that particular fact wasn't obvious due to the pants. A small amount of eyeliner accented his eyes, and his deep red hair had streaks of black thanks to temporary glitter hairspray.

"Damn...I didn't know you even owned anything like that, fox."

Kurama just smiled. "Just this one outfit...Both of you are ready?" he repeated his earlier question.

"Yep!"

"Hn."

Zeichi smiled and walked up to the fox looking him over from top to bottom, before giving him a thumbs up and pointing at Hiei. "Like my handy work?" The younger demon asked watching as Kurama looked Hiei over, smirking slightly.

The kitsune nodded at the demon, biting his tongue to keep himself from making a dirty comment. Hiei growling slightly at the kitsune's expression simply walked up behind Zeichi, turned the younger around and wrapped his arms around him possessively, smirking at the fox's somewhat shocked expression as he grabbed the younger demon's butt.

After a couple more minutes of talk in the fox's house the three teens went outside and were greeted, with the smiling faces of Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara and Shizuru. Zeichi's hand immediately found Hiei's, Kurama smiling slightly at the site of a small smile on the usually scowling face. "Shall we go then?" Kurama asked, receiving many yes's and nods in response.

At the nightclub, everyone pretty much split up. Yusuke and Kuwabara disappeared, Shizuru and Keiko sat and talked while Shizuru smoked and had a small drink, Kurama surprised everyone once again by heading to the dance floor, while Hiei lurked in a corner, Zeichi a constant shadow at his side. "Hiei, dance with me!" pleaded Zeichi excitedly.

"Hn. I don't dance, Zei."

"Come ooooon! Dance!" He tugged at Hiei's hand.

"No."

Zeichi sidled up to him and slid his arms around his older brother's waist. "Pleeease?" he asked with a coy pout.

Hiei sighed. "...Later. I promise I'll dance with you, but not right now."

"Fair enough."

The smaller snuggled into Hiei's arms, and Hiei smiled. He glanced around and spotted Kurama dancing with some guy. _Hn...he's pretty good, _the fire demon thought to himself, before contacting Kurama's mind. _You're full of surprises tonight, fox._

_Mm, and you're being your usual sulky self. Loosen_ up _a little_, replied Kurama, a smirk obvious in his voice as he impressed his dance partner with a complex move. The redhead's entire body was moving fluidly and skillfully, his hair practically floating around him. The average human would have been gasping for breath and nearly passed out (but Kurama, of course, was neither average nor human).

"Hiiiieeeeiiii..."

"What?"

"It's later..."

"No it's not."

Zeichi pouted.

"No..."

Zeichi leaned up and kissed him quickly. "Please?" he whispered in Hiei's ear.

Hiei nearly melted at the cute look Zeichi gave him. "Oh...fine..." He reluctantly let Zeichi pull him out to the dance floor near Kurama, who was with a new dance partner.

They danced on and off for a while, Zeichi trying persistently to get Hiei to enjoy himself. Eventually Kurama talked him into having a couple of drinks. Hiei, though, wasn't very used to alcohol, and after a couple of drinks the fire demon was a little woozier than most people would be.

When Hiei started tripping and stumbling slightly, he decided he was done dancing for the night and sat down. Zeichi was too hyped up to sit still for long, and asked Hiei if he could go dance on his own. His overly protective nature dimmed by the alcohol, Hiei agreed.

Yusuke met up with the boy on the dance floor. "Hey kid!" he greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Yusuke!" laughed Zeichi.

"You've really been out and about tonight, huh? Why don't you sit for a minute and have some water?"

Zeichi _was_ starting to feel a little breathless. He followed Yusuke to a table and gratefully accepted the glass of water the detective handed him.

He drank it slowly so the cold liquid wouldn't hit his stomach all at once and make him sick. When he finished the glass, he stood with the intention of heading back for the dance floor, but was hit with a sudden headache and blurry eyesight. "Wha..." His vision swam suddenly, and he blacked out.

* * *

Hiei blinked a couple times, his fuzzy mind finally awakening fully again. _Damn that fox..._ Hiei muttered to himself looking around the small night club, his eyes scanning for a certain demon he hadn't seen in a while. _Fuck!_ Hiei stood up and walked over to Kurama who was once again on the dance floor with another partner. 

"Fox..." Hiei growled, watching the red head.

"Yes, Hiei?" Kurama questioned, his attention not fully on the demon.

"We need to talk..." Hiei noticed Kurama's attention was wavering and he grabbed a hold of his wrist forcing him to stop what he was doing. "Now!" The fire demon declared dragging him off the dance floor.

"What is it?" Kurama asked him, once the demon stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Look around and tell me if you see Zeichi..." Kurama sighed, but did as he was asked his keen eyes scanning the room. His eyes widened in realization, and he turned back to the fire demon in front of him.

"I don't see him..." Kurama said, interrupting the fire demon as he opened his mouth to speak, "But he could be in the bathroom have you checked there?"

Hiei growled, "No Fox I haven't and do you want to know why?"

"Sure..." Kurama replied.

"Look around and tell me who else is missing."

Kurama looked at Hiei questioningly for a second then looked around the room again, his green eyes not seeing any sign of Yusuke or Kuwabara.

"...This isn't good..."

"You think!" yelled Hiei. He stormed over to Shizuru and Keiko's table, Kurama following. "Where are they!"

"Whr're who?" asked Shizuru mumblingly, her head down on the table, completely out of it due to a combination of alcohol and exhaustion.

"Are you looking for Yusuke and Kuwabara?" asked Keiko. "We haven't seen them all night."

"Dammit!" swore Hiei, then took off to look for them.

* * *

Zeichi opened his eyes slowly, disoriented. He sat up and looked around wildly, wondering why he wasn't at the nightclub, the last place he remembered being. 

_Zeichi? Zei? Where are you? Answer me!_

_Hiei?_ he half-sobbed, glad for his brother's familiar voice in his mind.

_Zei!_ Hiei's relief was obvious. _Where are you? I've been looking all over for you!_

_I don't know! The last thing I remember was talking to Yusuke and drinking some water..._

Hiei cursed to himself. _And you don't have a clue where you are?_

_No..._ Zeichi sniffled._ I'm scared, Hiei..._

_It'll be alright...I'll find you, I promise._

_Can you keep up the link until then? I don't want to be alone..._

_Of course. I won't leave you alone._

_Hey Zeichi?_

_Yeah?_

_I love you._

Zeichi smiled through his tear-blurred vision. _Love you too._

_Can you describe where you are a bit? Maybe I can find you that way._

_Um...Wait, I think someone is talking..._ Hiei fell silent to let Zeichi pay attention to his surroundings. _A woman was yelling for Yusuke and I heard Yusuke's voice reply...He called her "Mom"...Am I at his house?_ The young demon was feeling betrayed, as well as a little angry with himself. He had let Yusuke's apparent attempts at friendship and lack of attempts at taking him; lure him into slightly trusting the detective.

Hiei was feeling murderous. _I'm sure you are. We'll be there soon._

* * *

Yusuke swore and threw down the communication mirror. "Why won't Botan _answer!"_ he yelled in frustration. Shizuru had called Kuwabara when she and Keiko left the nightclub and had mentioned that Kurama and Hiei were looking for them. 

"Yusuke, wouldja bring me 'nother can a' beer?" hollered Atsuko.

Yusuke muttered a few choice words under his breath and threw a can in his mother's general direction, then stormed outside - which turned out to be a mistake.

"Yaahhh! What the hell!"

Hiei had just jumped from a tree onto Yusuke's back, and now had his hands around the detective's throat. "Where is my brother!" he snarled frantically, shaking with anger and worry.

"Ackk...get th' fuck off me!" gasped Yusuke, coughing.

"Hiei! Thehouse isn't that big, we can find Zeichi easily. And he can't tell you anyway if he's choking to death!"

Hiei glared at Kurama, but released his hold and got up, sending a look of pure loathing and hatred at Yusuke before rushing into the house. _Zeichi? I'm here. Whatever room you're in, is the door locked?_

Zeichi stood up carefully, still feeling a bit unstable on his feet, and tried the doorknob. _Yes. But it feels like a weak lock._

Hiei's ears picked up the sound of the rattling doorknob. _Okay, I got it. Get away from the door. He _zipped over and sheared through the door with his katana.

"Hiei!" The young demon slammed into his brother, burying his face in the elder's chest and hugging him.

Hiei held him as tightly as he could without hurting him. "I'm sorry," he murmured, kissing the top of Zeichi's head lovingly. "I should have watched you better..."

"It's not your fault."

"I shouldn't have let you go off on your own."

"You didn't know that just a couple of drinks would affect you like that." He loosened the hug and stepped back slightly, beaming up at Hiei. "But I'm okay, that stuff doesn't matter."

"If Koenma says 'I told you so', I'm going to kill him..."

Zeichi giggled. "Let's go home, huh?"

* * *

Zeichi leaned against Hiei's chest; both demons sitting on the bed in the guest bedroom feeling rather stressed from the days events. The smaller of them sighed burying himself deeper into the fire demons chest, before feeling his chin being lifted by the older demon. 

They stared into each others eyes for a long while before the older demon leaned in pressing his lips firmly against Zeichi's, in a loving passion filled kiss. Zeichi closed his eyes and kissed the demon back, letting the older demon gain access to his mouth when he felt Hiei's tongue roam over his lips, the younger demon moaned, its sound muffled by Hiei's crushing kiss.

Zeichi didn't complain when he felt Hiei laying him down on the bed, the elder's body now hovering over his own slightly, as Hiei pulled away from the younger's lips, trailing kisses down his neck, growling slightly as he reached the garment covering the boys chest.

Zeichi quivered as Hiei swiftly removed his shirt and attacked his bare chest with brief kisses. His hands reached up and tentatively started pushing Hiei's jacket off his shoulder. He trailed his fingers over the firm muscles of his brother's chest, blushing faintly when he felt Hiei's fingers dancing coyly down his sides.

The boy eeped slightly when Hiei started toying with the waistband of his pants. Hiei smirked and kissed him firmly, his free hand playing with a stray strand of Zeichi's hair.

"For someone who insists on dancing in front of hundreds of people and thereby showing off an amazing, lithe body, you're strangely shy all of a sudden," purred Hiei teasingly in his ear, his fingers slipping further down and tracing over an area of sensitive skin.

-- LEMON CUT OUT TO MEET WITH FFN'S STANDARDS. CAN BE FOUND AT WWW. GEOCITIES. COM / STORM (UNDERSCORE) DEWLEAF / MOST (UNDERSCORE) UNLIKELY (UNDERSCORE) PLACE7 --

Both demons collapsed to the bed panting and attempting to catch their breath. After a moment or two Hiei pushed himself up and slid out of Zeichi, falling down beside him on the bed, his arms wrapping around the boy that was now snuggled up to him.

"I love you Hiei..." Zeichi murmured drifting off to a peaceful sleep, safe in the demons arms.

"I love you too," Hiei smiled and placed a kiss on the boy's forehead before drifting off to sleep himself.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer- We do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters used in this fic, any other characters you can blame on us.

A/N: Hello people! We have another chapter for you! Well I guess that's sort of obvious, meh. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and I do hope you review…Otherwise I'm sure you know what will happen.

Oh and one more thing! We'd like to personally thank all the readers that have stuck by us through this ficcy so far, we will be sure to continue until we have managed to finish the whole thing, and don't worry we already have an idea as to how we are going to end our fic.

Sincerely

Tatara Kaze Rose Jagonshi & Storm Dewleaf.

**Chapter Eight**

"Ahhh! What the hell?" Hiei and Zeichi were jolted out of an incredibly comfortable sleep as a yell rent the air. The demons woke with a start and sat straight up to see Yusuke staring in shock and horror with a stunned face. "Damn, I thought there was somethin' not right goin' on here, but did you two actually do it? Argh!" The detective grimaced and rubbed at his head furiously. "Ew ew ew, mental images, baaad mental images..."

"Detective! What are you doing in our room?" asked Hiei sharply. "Where is Kurama?"

Yusuke nearly fainted. "You mean you had a threesome?" he shrieked.

Hiei twitched as Yusuke misinterpreted his words. "No, you fool. If Kurama were in the house and awake he would not have allowed you to enter."

"...Oh."

"...I must say, that was a rather...interesting way of taking his words, Yusuke." Kurama was standing in the doorway, giving Yusuke a strange look, obviously getting over his own initial shock at the detective's idea. "Would you mind please explaining what you're doing here at five thirty in the morning?"

"Er...well...No one answered the doorbell, so I let myself in..." Yusuke fumbled for an excuse.

"You didn't ring the doorbell."

"O-of course I did! You must have still been asleep or something..."

"I was in my bed, reading. Awake. I may be tired enough that I didn't hear anyone enter, but I would have certainly heard something as loud as the doorbell. And that still doesn't explain why you are here."

"Isn't it obvious?" snarled Hiei. "He's attempting to take Zeichi again." At those words, Zeichi moved closer to Hiei and wrapped his arms around his older brother's waist for comfort.

Kurama sighed and put a hand to his head. "Yusuke, leave. Now," he added, as Yusuke started to protest. Yusuke kept protesting, and Kurama narrowed his eyes, reaching for the rose hidden in his hair. The detective grumbled but left (he really had no choice, as Kurama was escorting him out), then Kurama returned to the guest room - no, Hiei and Zeichi's room now - and leaned against the doorway.

Hiei was already dressed in his usual outfit and sitting on the bed, while Zeichi was pulling on yesterday's pants. The elder fire demon glanced up at his friend. "What is it, fox?"

"They what?" Koenma nearly dropped his pacifier.

Botan sweatdropped and hoped the question was rhetorical. "Yusuke told us this morning at Kuwabara's. He went over early this morning and, um, saw them lying together in bed...unclothed." She made her cat face. "I must admit I was rather shocked at first, but don't you think that's just so cute?"

Koenma slumped down in his chair and groaned. "No...it's bad. It's very bad..."

Shizuru inhaled deeply on her cigarette. "Calm down, Kazuma. It's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal? I don't have a problem with them being, you know, guys and all, I mean shorty never struck me as the gay type but hey, each to his own, but they're brothers!"

"So?"

"That's just gross, sis! I mean that like...like...you and I sleeping together!"

The normally nonchalant woman blanched. "Try not to make me sick before we've even eaten breakfast."

"See! You admit it's disgusting!"

"No, the idea of kissing your ugly mug would make anyone sick," snorted Yusuke.

Shizuru took another drag and eyed the two boys. "Yusuke, you shouldn't have been there in the first place. Kazuma told me what the two of you did last night. I'm surprised Hiei didn't behead you on sight." She put out what was left of her cigarette and stood up. "I'm going out for a while. And stay away from the three of them, would you? Now I usually support you guys when you're on a case, but this time, unless Koenma can give a good reason for wanting to break them apart, he's in the wrong."

Zeichi, Hiei and Kurama sat at the kitchen table eating a small breakfast of bacon, eggs and pancakes that Kurama had prepared for them most of the food not catching the older fire demon's interest while Zeichi seemed to be happily enjoying the syrup drenched pancakes, along with the other food that just so happened to be covered as well. After finishing what must have been his second helping the little demon held up the plate to Kurama a big smile on his face.

"Can I have more please?" He asked in a rather childish voice.

The red head laughed slightly, "Of course..." he said with a smile, standing up to put more food on the little demons plate.

"Thank you!" Zeichi squealed, when the plate was put in front of him, a wide grin on his face as he covered everything in syrup again, before starting to eat it. After he was finished about half the food on the plate Zeichi had a somewhat odd look on his face.

"Are you full now?" Kurama question, watching the boy shake his head and quickly push away from the table, running out of the room and into the washroom. The two demons left at the table exchanged looks before heading after him.

Hiei sighed when they saw Zeichi emptying his stomach of everything he had just eaten. The fire demon knelt beside the younger and stroked the boy's hair. When Zeichi was still except for a few shuddering, sobbing breaths, Hiei took the tissue Kurama handed him and helped his brother wipe his mouth and blow his nose. He kissed the side of Zeichi's head as the smaller demon leaned against him weakly.

Kurama knelt beside them and put a hand to Zeichi's forehead. "No fever...You should go to bed anyway, though. I'll be in momentarily to give you something. Do you feel ill in any other way aside from nausea?"  
As Zeichi shook his head in the negative, Hiei opened a mental link. Fox, he just ate too much breakfast, and too fast. That much syrup would make anyone sick.

Well, maybe, but it never hurts to be on the safe side.

"Koenma sir, I just don't understand how this can be a bad thing," asked Botan as they watched Kurama treat Hiei via the huge screen. "If males of Koorime descent can become pregnant and that's what's happening with Zeichi..."

"Well, like I said earlier, he might be carrying a child. Males of their heritage aren't exactly a common occurrence, as you already know, but some do believe that because a Koorime reproduces asexually, a male born from a Koorime woman might have the, shall we say, capability to be impregnated. However, the child would have to be delivered by cesarean, of course."

"You still aren't telling me why you're acting like this possible pregnancy is the end of the world!" shouted Botan, frustrated.

Koenma sighed. "Botan, I can't. The rest of them simply must not know, and if you knew you would insist on telling them."

Zeichi sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes slightly. He had somehow managed to fall asleep while being forced to stay in his bed. Yawning slightly the younger fire demon stood up, happy that he wasn't feeling at all nauseated. Looking around the room the demon quickly changed before heading out to find either Kurama or Hiei.

Upon entering the living room Zeichi spotted Kurama sitting in a chair relaxing and reading a novel of some sorts. "Kurama-chan.." Zeichi began walking over to him, "What are you reading?"

The kitsune marked the page in his book, his green eyes set on Zeichi. "What are you doing out of bed?"

The small demon smiled, "I just woke up and since I wasn't feeling sick I thought I'd come find you two! Maybe we could go out somewhere for a bit?"

The kitsune stared at him for a moment longer then sighed and put his book down "Well then, Maybe Hiei was right..." The fox laughed "We'll have to wait for Hiei to get back, then we can decide on where to go alright?"

The little demon nodded happily, "Thank you Kurama!"

Please tell me you did not just agree to let all of us go somewhere.

...Hiei? Where -

I'm in the hall, I just came in through your bedroom window a few moments ago.

And you're staying there instead of coming out here because why?

Because I want to watch my brother unnoticed for a few moments. And we are not going anywhere.

Nothing's going to happen. Yusuke only got to him that night because you were drunk.

And who's fault was that? snapped the fire demon sharply. I put my foot down this time, we are not going anywhere and that's final.

Suit yourself. But don't expect me to help you tell Zeichi that. The fox returned his full attention to his book.

Hiei came up behind Zeichi quietly; the boy was watching television again. A mischievous smirk crossed the elder fire demon's features, and he started blowing gently across Zeichi's ear, his breath causing a looser lock of hair to tickle the younger's skin. Zeichi swatted at nothing, thinking that maybe an inquisitive fly had chosen to annoy him. Hiei did it again, then when Zeichi's hand came up he quickly leaned forward and kissed his brother's palm gently.

"Yie!" Zeichi yelped in surprise and jumped, his heart pounding. Hiei chuckled, and the little demon spun around. "Hiei!"

"Hn?" Hiei blinked innocently, an expression that was definitely not a part of the demon's usual countenance.

Zeichi glared cutely. "You scared me!"

Hiei sat next to him and pulled him into his arms. "Mm...sorry," he smirked.

"No you're not."

"Then I'll have to make it up to you, won't I?"

Zeichi's face brightened. "Mm-hm...What did you have in mind?" he asked coyly, hoping Hiei would ask him specifically what he wanted (which was of course to go out somewhere).

"Oh...I had a few ideas," Hiei purred lazily, kissing Zeichi's shoulder and lacing their fingers together.

Zeichi blushed slightly and laughed. "Hiei!"

Kurama watched them and smiled, wondering at how easy it was for such an innocent young demon to get the seemingly cold-hearted ex-murderer to act so out of character. _I guess this is what they mean when they say one is absolutely smitten,_ he laughed to himself.

Hiei just smirked at the little demon in front of him, his eyes widening slightly as Zeichi suddenly kissed him, it normally being the other way around. The smaller demon, deciding to be somewhat more adventurous, pushed Hiei backwards and sat over him, looking down at him with a wide grin on his face.  
Leaning in closer to the demon below him he planted another kiss on his lips before beginning to trail kisses down the demons neck.

Kurama looked over at the two and took it as a sign to leave taking his book into the kitchen to continue his reading. He sighed hearing the two demons talking to each other a couple giggles escaping the younger one every now and then, he laughed when he head a yelp from Zeichi then a small thump in the other room, obviously Hiei had taken control by rolling Zeichi onto the floor.

Indulging himself in his book again he jumped at the sound of the door bell, quickly getting up to answer the door only to find that Zeichi had already done so and that Shizuru was standing in the doorway.

"Hello Shizuru," greeted the fox calmly. "What brings you here?"

"Kazuma told me what happened at the nightclub, but I see everything turned out okay," she answered with a glance at Zeichi. "Then this morning Yusuke told us about his little visit. That's partly what I wanted to talk about."

Kurama sweatdropped, Zeichi reddened, and Hiei growled. "Right...um...what else did you wish to discuss?" He remembered his manners. "Oh, do forgive me. Won't you come in?" Zeichi shut the door behind her as she went to the couch.

"Koenma's still not letting up on getting Zeichi away from here. But I've told Yusuke and Kazuma to leave you guys alone."

Zeichi stared. "But...he's your brother...he's family...I thought you'd be on his side."

Shizuru smiled at his innocence. "Sure he's family, but that doesn't mean blood ties always come over moral standings. I'm pretty sure that Koenma's in the wrong; maybe not about someone being after you, but how he's handling this."

Hiei eyed her suspiciously. "You could easily be trying to get us to trust you so you can help in capturing Zeichi."

Shizuru gave him a look. "Oh please. I don't care about the whole spirit detective thing and all the cases everyone goes on, unless Kazuma's life is in more danger than usual. And since it's not, well..." The woman shrugged.

"Hn." The fire demon glanced at Kurama. What do you think?

...I believe her.

Hn.

An hour or so later Shizuru had left and Kurama had gone to take a bath, leaving the two fire demons alone for a little while. Zeichi glanced up at Hiei, smiling, the older demon returning the smile without hesitation.

"Hiei..." Zeichi began, scooting closer to the demon sitting beside him on the couch.

"What is it Zei?" The older demon, wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Well I had been hoping that we could go out somewhere...You know, maybe to the stores or out for food?"

The older demon growled slightly, "We are not going anywhere! Not after what happened last time." He stated firmly.

"Come on Hiei! It'll be fun!" Zeichi said, looking into the older demon's eyes.

"No."

Zeichi pouted, pulling himself away from Hiei and standing up, "But I want to go out somewhere! I don't like being stuck in this stupid house!"

"I don't care..." Hiei replied adverting his gaze from Zeichi.

"I HATE YOU!" The younger demon yelled, the sound followed by the sound of his footsteps and what seemed like his bedroom door being slammed shut.

"Hiei?" Kurama stood in the entrance to the living room, a towel draped around his bare shoulders as he used one end to help dry his hair. "I heard a door slam, what happened?" Hiei clenched his fists in his lap, trembling slightly. Kurama was shocked to see tears in the fire demon's eyes, and hurriedly sat next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "What is it?"

"He said he hated me," whispered Hiei hoarsely. "When he said he didn't like being stuck in the house I said I don't care, and he said he hates me..." He looked at the fox, deep pain evident in his eyes. "I just don't want to lose him. I don't want to risk it again."

"He didn't mean it, Hiei. He's just angry. Give him a little while to cool down, and he'll probably apologize."

Hiei nodded jerkily and stood up, then shot out through the open window and was gone.

Kurama watched the fire demon leave, a sigh escaping his lips as he headed towards, what used to be, the guest bedroom. He knocked lightly before entering the room, "Zeichi, you know that you up-" He stopped glancing around the room, clearly noting that there was no body in here and that the window was open the curtains dancing in the cool evening breeze.

"Stupid Hiei…" Zeichi muttered, hugging his sweater tighter to his body as he walked down the dark street. "He thinks he knows what's best for everyone…I don't need him to watch over me twenty four seven…Heh, I don't need him at all…" The demon laughed somewhat mockingly before letting out a choked sob and staring at the evening sky, tears running down his cheeks.

_Hiei…I'm sorry…_

"Perfect…" Zeichi jumped in surprise, quickly turning to face the new voice, fear evident on the little demons face, "And here I was thinking I'd have to go through that stubborn demon to get to you…" The man laughed.

"Who- who are you!" Zeichi questioned taking a few steps back as the man began to walk forward.

"Now, now…That's not of importance right now," He began his long black hair swaying as he walked.

"What do you want!" Zeichi yelled, beginning to panic slightly.

"That's easy…" The man began stopping in front of Zeichi, black eyes staring down at the boy before him, "I want you." He stated simply, grabbing a hold of the little demon's wrist and pulling him into his arms, easily keeping hold of the squirming boy.

Hiei stood in a tree watching Zeichi, a pang shooting through his heart as he overheard his brother say that he didn't need him at all. He took off, not bothering to check the little demon's thoughts. He caught a glimpse of a face he thought he'd never see again, but as fast as he was going and as distracted as he was it took a few moments for it to sink in. _What the...I thought he was dead!_ thought Hiei in shock. _What's he doing here..._ A thought struck him, and he went cold. _Zeichi!_ He hurried back to where he had left the boy, but wasn't quick enough. He caught a glimpse of black hair, then nothing. They were both gone.

**A/N:** Hey guys…Sorry we couldn't help ourselves on that one, but it works. Oh and in your reviews I want you all to take a guess at who the mystery demon is… I swear that I'm not curious as to how clever you guys are so that I may use you in my plot to take over the world…Heh heh…You heard nothing! erases your memory

Also I need you guys to know that if you want to continue reading this ficcy you will have to read it on mine and Storms joing account, Seikuya, there is a link to it in both of our profiles, chapter eleven has been posted on that account already.


End file.
